mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyas Robin Hood (TV Series 2016)
Alyas Robin Hood (lit. Alias Robin Hood) is a Philippine drama-action series broadcast by GMA Network starring Dingdong Dantes, Megan Young and Andrea Torres. After being estranged from his family for some years, Pepe de Jesus returns home to make ammends with his parents, Jose de Jesus and Judy de Jesus. Pepe grew up someone who tends to start fights much to the dismay of his father who hates conflicts. He revealed to his family that he has changed his ways and is becoming a lawyer soon and was welcomed by his family including his father who was initially unhappy of his return. Pepe also gets to know a girl named Sarri Acosta. All seems well for the De Jesus family until Pepe found his father dead apparently murdered by his own arrow which Pepe owned sinced he was a teenager. He seeks who was behind for the murder but he was blamed for the death of his own father and was convicted of a crime he didn't commit. While in transit to his prison, the vehicle carying Pepe was bombed and Pepe along with the vehicle fell from a bridge. He was later found by Venus, who taught him martial arts. Everyone thought that Pepe is dead. Armed with a bow and arrow made by his best friend, Jekjek, Pepe takes advantage of the situation to find who really was behind the murder of his father under a secret identity. He will also have the opportunity to thwart the illegal operations of those he suspects to be behind his father's murders and the money earned from these illegal operations are redistributed to the people in need which caused him to be known as "Alyas Robin Hood", an alter ego he adopts while he clears his own name. Mind Change (Season 1, Episode 78) Jorel "The Llama" (Michael Flores) hypnotizes Venus (Andrea Torres) and places her under his control. arh-00005.jpg arh-00006.jpg arh-00007.jpg arh-00008.jpg arh-00009.jpg arh-00010.jpg arh-00011.jpg arh-00012.jpg arh-00013.jpg arh-00014.jpg Pepe Meets Romulo (Season 1, Episode 79) Venus is under mind control. Meanwhile, The Llama hypnotizes Sarri (Megan Young) into falling in love with Dean (Sid Lucero). arh-00020.jpg arh-00021.jpg arh-00020.jpg arh-00021.jpg arh-00022.jpg arh-00023.jpg arh-00024.jpg arh-00025.jpg arh-00026.jpg arh-00027.jpg arh-00028.jpg arh-00029.jpg arh-00031.jpg arh-00032.jpg ARH50.png ARH51.png ARH52.png ARH53.png ARH54.png ARH55.png ARH56.png ARH57.png ARH58.png ARH59.png ARH60.png ARH61.png ARH62.png ARH63.png ARH64.png ARH65.png ARH66.png ARH67.png ARH68.png Forgiveness (Season 1, Episode 80) The hypnotized Venus becomes the pawn of crime boss Wilson Chen (Dennis Padilla) arh-00033.jpg arh-00034.jpg arh-00035.jpg arh-00036.jpg arh-00037.jpg arh-00038.jpg arh-00039.jpg arh-00040.jpg arh-00041.jpg arh-00042.jpg arh-00043.jpg arh-00044.jpg arh-00045.jpg arh-00046.jpg arh-00047.jpg arh-00048.jpg arh-00049.jpg arh-00050.jpg arh-00051.jpg arh-00052.jpg Pepe Versus Venus (Season 1, Episode 86) Venus is programmed to kill Pepe (Dingdong Dantes) arh-00053.jpg arh-00054.jpg arh-00055.jpg arh-00056.jpg arh-00057.jpg arh-00058.jpg arh-00059.jpg arh-00060.jpg arh-00061.jpg arh-00062.jpg arh-00063.jpg arh-00064.jpg arh-00065.jpg arh-00066.jpg arh-00067.jpg arh-00068.jpg arh-00069.jpg arh-00070.jpg arh-00071.jpg arh-00072.jpg arh-00073.jpg arh-00074.jpg arh-00075.jpg Changing Venus (Season 1, Episode 88) Venus tells Chino (Anthony Falcon) and The Llama about her failute to kill Pepe. The Llama deepens her trance and gives her a new trigger phrase. arh-00076.jpg arh-00077.jpg arh-00078.jpg arh-00079.jpg arh-00080.jpg arh-00080.jpg arh-00081.jpg arh-00082.jpg arh-00083.jpg arh-00083.jpg arh-00084.jpg arh-00085.jpg arh-00086.jpg arh-00087.jpg arh-00088.jpg arh-00089.jpg arh-00090.jpg arh-00091.jpg Revelation By Maggie (Season 1, Episode 92) arh-00092.jpg arh-00093.jpg arh-00094.jpg arh-00095.jpg arh-00096.jpg arh-00097.jpg arh-00098.jpg arh-00099.jpg arh-00100.jpg arh-00101.jpg arh-00102.jpg arh-00103.jpg arh-00104.jpg arh-00105.jpg arh-00106.jpg arh-00107.jpg arh-00108.jpg arh-00109.jpg arh-00110.jpg arh-00111.jpg arh-00112.jpg Pepe Returns (Season 1, Episode 93) Frida (Antonette Garcia) has figured out the phrase that puts Venus into a trance ("Tong Tong Tong Pakitong-Kitong," a Tagalog children's song) and uses it on her. ARH1.png ARH2.png ARH3.png ARH4.png ARH5.png ARH6.png ARH7.png ARH8.png Junjun (Luri Vincent Nalus) also knows the trigger phrase and uses it to put Venus into a trance. He orders her to kiss him, but it interrupted by an angry Frida. ARH20.png ARH21.png ARH22.png ARH23.png ARH24.png ARH25.png ARH26.png ARH27.png ARH28.png ARH29.png ARH30.png ARH31.png ARH32.png ARH33.png Big Bursts (Season 1, Episode 94) arh-00113.jpg arh-00114.jpg arh-00115.jpg arh-00116.jpg arh-00117.jpg arh-00117.jpg arh-00118.jpg arh-00119.jpg arh-00120.jpg arh-00120.jpg arh-00121.jpg arh-00122.jpg arh-00123.jpg arh-00122.jpg arh-00123.jpg arh-00124.jpg True Colors (Season 1, Episode 96) Pepe and Venus confront Julian (Dave Bornea) and The Llama. Venus is still under The Llama's control and turns on Pepe. Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Eastern Live Action Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Trigger Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Soap Opera